


Four Dead Hookers

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Reader and Team Free Will are hunting a demon who has a taste for hookers. Reader has to go undercover.





	Four Dead Hookers

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as two parts on Tumblr.

Part one

“I think I found us a case.” Sam told the group. “So get this, over the past month, four prostitutes have been slaughtered in a town in Missouri.”  
“Ahh…Not to be disrespectful but prostitutes get killed all the time. How is this not just another serial killer?” you asked, “We should just let the police handle it.”  
Sam flipped his computer around and showed you a crime scene photo. “This looks demonic, (Y/N).” The photo was gruesome, the girl’s neck was slit and there were weird markings on her body. She kind of looked like you, the two of you could have been friends, and gone out for drinks after work. Sam knew how to pull on your heart strings, that bastard. “They all look like this.” Sam continued.  
Dean saw your face, you knew Sam was right. “It’s settled then. Wheels up in twenty. Cas, you wanna join us?” Dean questioned.  
“I would like to help out in any way I can.” Cas responded.  
The foursome drove to the town; the next morning, you and Cas spoke with the local law enforcement and found out that all four women were taken from a five block radius. This area was still not being watched carefully by police since the women were all known prostitutes. No matter what they did for a living they didn’t deserve to be killed this way. Cas and you staked out the area while Sam and Dean walked around the neighborhood asking questions.  
The guys rejoined Cas and you in the car. “Anything?” Cas asked.  
“Absolutely nothing.” Dean sighed.  
“Well what’s plan ‘B’?” You asked.  
Dean was frustrated and tried, “I don’t know.” He rubbed his face, looked out the window at the women standing on the street, and then from the back seat he noticed your knees were showing from the edge of your skirt. He was quickly aroused by how sexy you always looked trying to play a Fed. He very rarely saw you in a skirt. Normally, you were in pants, and he knew his idea would really piss you off. “Well we could use you as bait. Dress you up.”  
You cut him off, “And WHAT parade myself down the street in hooker heels! I am so not doing that.” You spat.  
Sam thought the idea was pretty good and in a convincing tone, “(Y/N), very respectful police women go undercover to bust up prostitution rings all the time. We just have to get you an outfit that doesn’t scream law enforcement.”  
Great, heels, skirts, and tight clothes, the three things that you hated almost as much as demons and vampires. This was the worst. You tried so hard to be just one of the guys, and don’t wear shirts too low, or too tight or the guys won’t take you seriously if you do. Dammit, if Dean didn’t have a point, this was probably the best way to catch this bastard. They all starred at you waiting for you to respond.  
You grunted, “Agh!“ You ran your hands through your hair, “Shit, you’re right!”  
You took the next few minutes to look at the crime scene photos again trying to figure out what the demon likes. All the women were wearing tight skirts, and low cut tops. “Where do I even buy clothes like that?” You asked the car full of men.  
“Drive.” Dean ordered Cas. “Let us help you find something.” He smirked.  
You all pull up to a department store, it was still early in the day there weren’t very many people in the store other than employees. Cas followed you around unsure of what to do. The boys were over at a different rack of clothes, pulling hangers of clothes off and showing them to each other. They were laughing and you over heard Sam tell Dean, “She’d look hot in this one too.”  
Dean grinned and gestured, “Yeah, add it to the pile. She needs new clothes anyways.” Both of them chuckled.  
You shook your head, and smacked your lips together in disgust. You pulled a polka dot shirt off the rack and placed it against your chest. “What about this one?” You asked Cas.  
“It’s nice but I don’t think it will work for this case.” He replied.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” You put the shirt back on the rack. An older woman was giving Sam and Dean a weird look. “Oh they’re gay,” you whispered to her, “they’re just helping me pick out new outfits.”  
“What a shame.” She responded. “And him?”  
She pointed to Cas, “Oh this one, he’s mine.” You said with a beaming smile.  
Cas was startled by what you said, and cocked his head, you nudged him to say something, “Yes, I am hers.” You giggled to yourself and the women walked to the other side of the department. “Why did you tell her that the guys are gay and we are together?  
“Oh, I just didn’t want her to think y'all are pervs hanging out by the women’s dressing rooms.”  
“You guys ready, I can’t wait see how you look in some of these.” Dean called out.  
You sighed, and drug your feet to the changing room. “I guess.”  
The first skirt was too loud; it was bright pink and barely covered your ass. If this was the last thing you wore, you’d be damned if it was going to be pink. The next few items looked ‘ok’ but you didn’t know how to be sexy. You had only ever had two boyfriends before and that was ages ago. You were always happy to hang at the hotel or bunker reading or watching tv instead of chasing down some guy at a bar, who wouldn’t even remember your name the next morning.  
“How are you doing in there? Are you goin’ to show us anything?” Dean inquired from outside the dressing room.  
“They all look stupid.” You whined.  
“(Y/N), they probably look good but you aren’t used to seeing yourself like that.” Sam tried to calm you. “Can I come in?”  
“No! No, you cannot!” You yelled over the partition.  
“How about Dean?” Sam asked.  
“Hell no!” You spat back.  
“Why not?” Dean was a little frustrated with you now.  
“Because you both were making fun me and this whole situation.”  
They realized that they had done that and it made an already uncomfortable situation even worse. Both men apologized. “Can we see now?” Sam asked again.  
“I’m still not comfortable with that.”  
“Well (Y/N/N), the only other person here is Cas and I don’t think this is if forte, sweetheart.” Dean informed you.  
Sweet Cas was always there for you. You didn’t care if he didn’t know what was sexy or not. “I trust Cas. He can come in.” You told the boys.  
“Well I guess you’re up!” Dean told Cas giving him a dopey smile. Dean mumbled to Sam, “just great, the virgin angel is going to tell our tom boy best friend, what’s sexy? This should be interesting.”  
“Just have faith, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes.  
You covered up as much as you could, you didn’t want to show anything until you were ready. You opened the dressing room stall door, Cas quickly slipped into the tight space. “Ok!” you breathed out, Cas’ smile immediately calmed you down, “I’m ready.” You dropped your suit jacket to the ground revealing a loose sage green tank top and a black skirt that hit you about mid-thigh. You said shyly “So, Cas would you pay to have” you stuttered, “se-se-sex with me?”  
“I think you look very nice but I don’t think I am the right person to ask this to.” He responded.  
“You gotta work with me Cas, well, what about Jimmy? He was a human man.” Continuing to ask him.  
“Jimmy was a God fearing family man who was only with one woman, his wife, his whole life.” He informed you.  
“Oh God, Cas, I didn’t know, that is so sweet.” You knew Jimmy was a good guy, someone nice and gentle but this was just icing on the cake that those kind of men actually do exist. “Ok! What about Dean?” You chuckled, “Do you think Dean would pay for me?”  
“I think Dean would pay for just about anyone.” His comment made you laugh and Cas smiled at you, his beautiful blues were making this whole dreadful experience manageable. “Dean tends to like women who show off more of their bosom.”  
You looked down noticing your cleavage wasn’t showing at all. “So lower cut and tighter?” You asked.  
“Yes, that would work.”  
“Alright, so do you think Sam would pay for me like this?”  
“Sam is more of a leg man and your skirt is too long for you to be perceived as a whore.” He explained.  
At least Cas could give you objective and constructive criticism without making jokes like Sam and Dean would have. You huffed, “shit so more boob and more leg! I was afraid of that.”  
You turned around and sifted through the pile of items the guys had picked out. Cas averted his eyes when he saw you pull up your shirt to change. He shifted his body but could see the outline of your breast in the mirror, your bud was perky and he couldn’t help himself but look. Castiel was never one to sexualize humans, but he did enjoy beauty though and your form was perfect like he remembered Eve’s was in the garden all those thousands of years ago.  
Your words brought him out of his distraction. “So what about this outfit? I know I’ll have to get a good push up bra.” You asked. You turned around showed off a navy blue spaghetti strap top with a plunging neck line, that was about one size too small and a black tube top that you turned into a skirt.  
“This one is more convincing then the last one.” He replied.  
“Okay guys, I think we have a winner now.” You said proudly over the partition.  
“Now can we see you?” Dean sighed.  
“Yes, but no jokes or lewd comments. If you don’t think it will work just say so.” You told them before opening the door.  
“Sure. Of course.” Sam agreed for both of them.  
You cautiously unlocked the door and turned to Cas as he smiled at you and an overwhelming amount of confidence rushed through you. You felt as though you had just finished a huge hunt and you were now on an adrenaline high.  
Both brothers were just gawking at you, mouths open and eyes blown dark as if they wanted to eat you. You needed one of them to speak. Finally, Dean opened his mouth, “(Y/N/N), wow! You look, just wow!” He wasn’t sure what to say without offending you. He reached into the small stall and put his hands around your waist, embracing you in a big bear hug. He made you laugh, making you feel better about everything. “Your gonna do great.” He whispered in your ear.  
You also picked up a pair of three inch strappy heels, a large purse to hide your weapons, a black lace push up bra and Dean even conned you into buying a thong.

Back at the motel bathroom, you were about to have a panic attack as you looked at yourself all dolled up like a ho, barely recognizing the person in the mirror. “I look awful!” You told yourself. You saw Cas lurking by the doorway checking up on you. “Hey Cas! How am I going to do this?” You asked.  
He came in calmly took your hands and looked deeply into your y/e/c eyes, “With professionalism and skill.” He told you.  
“Yeah, well I feel like a professional.” You chuckled knowing that Cas didn’t understand the double usage of the word.  
“(Y/N), you ready?” Sam asked.  
Your strong muscular legs carried you out of the bathroom, the strappy heels only highlighted how toned you were. “Yeah, that’ll work.” Sam was admiring your light curves and firm arms.  
Dean looked up from his laptop, “Damn! You look hot!” You saw both men adjusting themselves to hide their hard ons. You never really thought of yourself as sexy but if these two were turned on then you were doing something right.  
“So we doing this or are you two just going to stare at me all night?” you sassed at the boys.  
“Oh there are plenty of things I can think of that want to do that don’t evolve staring.” Dean remarked throwing you his best boyish smile that would turn normal women into jelly.  
“Get a good long look, Dean Winchester, cause this,” gesturing to your clothes, “this isn’t happening again for a long damn time.“

\---  
Part two

Sam set you up with an ear bud to communicate with the guys in the car. Cas was in a building down the street watching from a distance. His grace could spook any demon in the area.  
The plan was simple stand on the street corner, and kill or exorcise the demon. The first ‘John’ came along, he didn’t respond when you told him your name was Christo. You flashed him your fake badge and told him to go home to his wife. Another four ‘Johns’ propositioned you; again none of them were demons.  
It was late in the evening, “Hey guys, I think this might be a bust.” You said into your ear bud.  
“Give it at least another fifteen minutes, (Y/N/N).” Sam informed you.  
“Ok, but it is getting cold. I told you I should have bought that jacket too.”  
“Sweetheart, if we catch this demon, I’ll buy you that jacket.” Dean said to entice you. That tight leather jacket at the department store looked really good on you. It wasn’t your normal style but it was something you could use in a variety of ways.  
The cold was making you a little nervous, and you only had Sam and Dean in your ear keeping you company. You sent a silent prayer to Cas. You normally weren’t the prayin’ type, even to Cas, since he was normally there close by your side. ‘Hey Cas, I feel so uncomfortable down here. I am afraid that I’ll trip on these shoes and then the demon will get the upper hand. I’m scared that if I fall Sam and Dean will see my ass hanging out.’ that made you chuckled to yourself. ‘It is really cold and dark. I hate being used as bait. I know the guys have got my back but I would feel more like me, if I knew you were closer.’ Immediately, you felt warmth going over your body and you knew it was Cas using his Grace to keep the cold off. ‘Thanks Cas!’ you smiled at the wind.  
Another fifteen minutes past and you were about to call it a night. You started to walk down the street back to the Impala, when you noticed a slow moving car turning the corner. The man in the car pulled up to you. “You are positively beautiful.” He flirted.  
You leaned in and channeled your inner Dean, “Sweetheart, positively beautiful is going to cost you extra. You looking for a date, Sugar?”  
He was a decent looking white male in his mid-forties. “Yes, I would like to take you out on a date?” He winked at you.  
“So what is your name big boy?” You asked bending over to give him a better view of your cleavage.  
“It’s Bill.” He responded glaring at your lovely bosom.  
Here was your one opportunity; with your hex bag in hand you said with a naughty smile, “Well Bill, I’m Christo.” His eyes went solid black at the mention of your fake name. You dropped the hex bag in the car so he couldn’t smoke out.  
“Guys, it’s him!” You yelled. You weren’t sure what to do beyond getting back up. You were in no position to chase after him if he hit the gas. Cas appeared by the demon’s car side door and drug him out of the sedan. You quickly ran to Cas’ aid and slapped a set of demon cuffs on Bill’s hands. The guys came running and carted the demon to the Impala. Cas took his trench coat off and placed it around your shoulders. He smiled at you knowing you wanted to be covered up as quickly as possible.  
Inside the car, Bill sat between you and Cas. He tried to touch your thigh that was showing because Cas’ coat had gaped open a little. You hit him back in to the seat and ran the demon blade across his cheek. “No touching the merchandise.” You chided.  
“Damn, Hunters! You know you are beautiful and I would have loved to roll around in that pussy before slitting your throat.” He commented.  
You glared at him wanting to rip him a part but you didn’t want to hurt the man inside if he was still alive. When Demon Bill turned to laugh at Cas, he cold clocked Bill in his face. “You will apologize to her! She is a lady!” Cas commanded the demon. The fire in Cas’ eyes was like looking into the sun. Castiel never got mad but this Demon pissed him off in a way you had never seen.  
You all took the demon named Bill to an abandoned building, you determined that the man inside was still alive. Sam and you prepared to exorcise the demon and save the guy. Taking turns you chanted in Latin.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

The demon smoked out back to hell. The man’s name was really Bill, he was local bartender. He was so relieved to be free of the demon. Then he realized that the demon used him to kill all of those girls. He curled up in ball on the floor. You suggested that he get some PTSD counseling to the guys. Cas walked over to the man and put his hand to his head and like that Bill was better. Sam and Dean walked the guy back to his car.  
While they were gone, “Cas, what did you do?” you insisted.  
“Oh I healed him and erased his memories of killing those women.” He said addressing your concern.  
Your expression changed to delighted. “I had no idea you could do that, you never cease to amaze me, Cas.” You marveled.  
You flung your heels off as soon as you got back in the car. You winced, the fake leather had started to rub against the outside of your foot. Cas noticed your pain, “Allow me to heal you?” he asked.  
“Don’t worry about it, Cas. It’s just part of life, part of being a woman.” You told him.  
He gently moved your feet into his lap, “May I provide you with some comfort?”  
“You wanna rub my feet?” you questioned a little confused.  
“I would like to make you feel better. Today was rather difficult on you.” He explained.  
Still not sure what to expect, “Sure, go ahead.” You wrapped yourself even tighter in Cas’ coat, feeling the soft warmth of the cotton polyester blend. Cas kneed into your foot with a firm grip. You closed your eyes as you felt his hands slowing running up and down the length of your foot. Nobody had touched your feet in a long time, at least not like this. Your head leaned back against the window glass, your mouth opened and a deep groan poured out. You gulped opening your eyes, seeing Cas with a huge grin across his face. You made eye contact as he continued to massage your foot, you looked away covering your smile with your knuckles. Ever so often you would look up for just a second only to see him still taking in your beauty. You saw the boys walking back up the alley way and you moved your feet off of Cas.  
He huffed, “I wasn’t done.”  
You chuckled, “You are now.” You couldn’t have the guys making fun of you over this.  
“I call dibs on the shower!” you announced seeing the motel in the distant.  
“We think you deserve that.” The boys agreed.  
You entered the motel room, removed Cas’ trench coat and handed it back to him. Quickly you walked to the bathroom while Sam and Dean got one last look at your ass in that tight skirt. The hot water felt so good on your back, you had been tense all day, and you washed your face and hair to get the hypothetical grim of all those sleazy men off of you. When you finished toweling off, you put yesterday’s long flannel PJs back on and walked out the bathroom braiding your hair.  
Cas stood up from his chair when you entered the room. “Now that is the person I would pay to spend some time with.” He insinuated. You felt a huge blush rush to your cheeks for the second time tonight and the best part was that the same guy put it there. You didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t some ‘John’ that you had to flirt with for a case, he was Cas the sweetest guy you knew but he was also an real life angel. Both Sam and Dean smirked at you picking up on what Cas just told you.  
“Thanks Cas.” You shyly said looking down. You were just you now, you weren’t playing a role. How do you react when a guy likes you? Oh yeah, you run the hell away! But you couldn’t run away from this. He was going to be in the motel room with you for the next 8 hours and it was long car ride back to the bunker. Demons, werewolves, vampires none of that made your panic like a guy interested you.  
Dean signaled you to the bathroom, pulling you from your own thoughts. “Sam and I can sleep in the same bed, if you and Cas want to…”  
You gritted your teeth, “Dean, no, no!” you tried to keep your voice low.  
You must have looked terrified. He touched your shoulders and pulled you into his chest, “It’s just Cas. You trust Cas.” He whispered and you nodded. “I have never seen you with anyone. I don’t know why you are so scared but Cas is going to be a gentleman and respect you. He won’t try anything with us in the next bed.” he pulled you from him still holding on to your shoulders. Dean’s eyes looked so hopeful, “You will never find a better guy than Cas.” He assured you.  
Dean was right, Cas was wonderful but you still weren’t sure if you were ready. You breathed out loudly and reset yourself. You watched from the bathroom as Dean took charge of the situation.  
“Sammy, you and I are bunking together.” Sam didn’t argue with Dean. “Cas, you’re with (Y/N/N).” He ordered.  
“Dean, I don’t require sleep.” Cas countered.  
Dean whispered drawing in his friend close, “I know, Buddy, but (Y/N) is still on edge from tonight and you calm her down. You should just hold her tonight.” Sam slightly tilted his head knowing exactly what Dean was up to. Dean handed Cas an oversized shirt to wear. You peeped as Cas swiftly changed his clothes and glided into the bed. “Hey (Y/N/N), you coming to bed, sweetheart?” Dean yelled at you from the main room.  
Slowly you made it from the bathroom to the bed; Cas wrapped his arm around you, spooning you tightly. You touched his soft strong arm and it gave you chills to your core. Cas muttered quietly so only you could hear, “You know I am very fond of you. I did not enjoy watching all of those men disrespect tonight. A woman such as yourself should be treated with the utmost integrity.”  
You thought about his words, carefully, turning to face him. The motel room was dark with only a trickle of light shining through the curtains from the parking lot and you missed seeing his gorgeous intense eyes. Your hands reached up to touch his face. You prayed to Cas in your head, ‘Cas, can you hear me?’ He shook his head. ‘I am scared of this. I am fond of you too. Just kiss him, just kiss him. Shit, you weren’t supposed to hear that.’ You both chuckled, your own thoughts got tied up in your prayer to him. You knew he heard you. ‘May I kiss you?’ you prayed again. He didn’t respond, he simply placed a chaste kiss on your lips. It was perfect; his lips were soft, warm and firm and you wanted more.  
“You need to sleep. We can talk about us in the morning. I promise I will still feel the same about you tomorrow.” He assured you. He nestled your head into his chest and within minutes you were out. You slept all night, you never sleep all night.

The boys were pretty adamant about not waking you up, even Cas somehow slipped out of the bed without disturbing you. When you finally did wake up, it was because Dean was throwing something at you. You felt and smelled the leather of the jacket before you were even coherent enough to open your eyes. You were overjoyed when you realized what it was, “Dean!” you squealed. “You didn’t have to get it for me. I thought you were just joking.” You ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.  
“I promised and I try to keep my promises. Plus, sweetheart you deserve it!” Dean reminded you.  
Sam and Cas walked through the door with four coffees, “Good morning everyone!” Cas announced. Everyone said Good morning back.  
You were standing in front of the hallway mirror in your PJs checking out your new jacket and smiling so much that your cheeks hurt. “I got you a French Vanilla Latte.” He revealed.  
“You know me so well.” You gave him a quick kiss on the lips as thanks.  
“So this is actually happening?” Dean asked grinning at his handy work.  
“Oh this one, he’s mine.” Sam and Dean didn’t know how but your smile got even brighter than before.  
“Yes, I am hers.” Cas repeating the inside joke.  
This day was turning out to be the best, a new jacket, great coffee, and the most wonderful new boyfriend ever.


End file.
